Jacks Hat
by JulyPie
Summary: The story of Jacks hat, can't really explain it more than that.


**Jacks Hat**

**I own nothing. Do you actually have to put disclaimers on? Oh well. This thought came to me one night and I am now documenting it. This is for my friends the mod, the hippy-Goth, the Mosher, the sci-fi geek and the kind of old-deformed-evil-man-with a moustache-lover. Flames accepted, but please review, it makes me excited.**

Jack sat in the pub in Tortuga. He took off his hat and laid it on the table. He stared lovingly at the rum in front of him and slowly raising the bottle to his lips, drank and felt the joy that overcame him whenever he came in contact with the substance. His crew was in various places on the island. After Jack was retrieved from Davy Jones's locker, Barbossa and Jack still couldn't agree on who was captain. But it surprisingly seemed to work out anyway. As Jack felt the sheer ecstasy of drinking rum, a rather stupid young pirate picked up Jack's hat from the table. Jack had his pistol pointed at the young man quicker than you could say 'It's Captain!' The young man, not wanting to get killed over a hat, nervously handed Jack his hat back. And Jack returned to his rum while the man slowly backed away.

"Well, that must be quite a hat sir" a woman with a rather exposed chest and full red lips said. Jack stopped lifting the jug he was about to drink from and (very unsubtly) stared at the woman's rather exposed chest. He stayed still for a moment, his dreadlocks gently swaying, a smile slowly creeping to his lips.

"There's a bit of a story to that actually" said Jack in his most seductive voice.

"Why don't you tell me about it" she replied, beckoning for another bottle of rum.

"I was a just a little boy…"

Jack Sparrow was just a little boy, his feet were shoeless, his face was hidden behind a thick layer of filth and his clothes were barely anything but rags. He was wandering the market of a small island in the Caribbean, looking at nothing in particular. He saw a stall run by rather old man, the stall was selling nothing in particular, which was exactly what Jack was looking for. Jack began rummaging through the trinkets and junk, when something caught his eye, a simple brown, three point hat. There was absolutely nothing special about it. But Jack felt the need to have this hat; he was drawn towards it, like an unknown force wanted him to have this hat.

"If you're not going to buy anything you can just go, I'm trying to make a living here."

"What exactly are you trying to say sir? I've got a right to browse your stall amn't I?"

"Whatever it is you've got your eye on I think it's above what you can pay"

Jack frowned, he needed this hat. The man, hating to see an unhappy child, turned away. Jack, seeing his chance, grabbed the hat and ran. But the man, surprisingly sprightly for his age, ran after the boy at an incredible speed, which was ever so slightly silly as that left his little stall open to any passing thief. But he quickly caught up with the young Jack and grabbed him by his torn and dirty shirt. Jack struggled and kicked and held on to that hat as much as he could.

"Listen; just give me the hat, who's your father boy?"

"We're devils, rascals and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo-ho" was the only reply that the man received

"Oh" the mans face softened, a pirates child, a child almost destined to become like his father. Normally the man had no sympathy for pirates, but there was something about this boy, and when the man pictured this boy in this hat, he felt that, although it seemed silly, he felt that this boy needed this hat. "Well, a young man needs a hat, go about your business but if I find you stealing again, especially from me, I won't be so forgiving" A giant smile spread across Jacks face, and he ran off, and he didn't steal anything ever again, well not that week anyway.

Jack smiled at the woman, and poured himself another drink. He turned his head and saw:

"Louise!"

"Who's this?" Louise asked, motioning to the woman with the revealed chest

"Oh, well," SLAP. And Louise walked off, never too be seen again.

"Did you deserve that?" asked the woman with the chest

"A little" replied Jack, not wanting to lie to himself

"Fair enough" and the chest lady bought Jack another bottle of rum

"I like you darling" Jack smiled into his mug.

**There you go, not my best work I must say but I just felt that I had to write this story. **


End file.
